


Little Blessings

by Femalefonzie



Series: Gifts From Above [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (With a slight variation), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Married Into This Nonsense (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Beelzebub has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Beelzebub is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Beelzebub was Akriel Before Falling (Good Omens), Children, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Cults, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eggs, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gabriel and Beelzebub used to be together, Gabriel has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Gen, Hastur was Raziel Before Falling (Good Omens), Heaven & Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Ligur was Jehoel Before Falling (Good Omens), M/M, Married Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Mpreg (Technically same rules as before folks), No One Went Through The Fall Unscathed, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Past Relationship(s), Protective Lucifer (Good Omens), Protective Michael (Good Omens), Protective Siblings, Sad Beelzebub (Good Omens), Sad Gabriel (Good Omens), Set after Hell Spawn, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Fall Just Fucked Everyone up, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Trust Issues, gabriel is an idiot, past trauma, someone help him, the archangels are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: The Sequel to Hell Spawn.Four years after the end of Hell Spawn and something strange is happening with the angels and demons assigned to London. When Gabriel and Beelzebub try to look into the matter they end up getting more than they bargained for and are now forced to rethink and try to rekindle their long dead relationship for the sake of the greater good. If only it were that easy...





	Little Blessings

At a pub in central London a young woman sat alone at the bar nursing a glass of water and watching the ice cubes slowly dissolve before her eyes. She was not an unattractive woman but something about her shot off waves warning anyone who would dare to get close that she was not the type of woman to be messed with. She radiated danger, not in an intimidating way or else the bartender would have called the police long ago, but in a cool, relaxed, ready-to-leap-into-the-fray-at-a-moment's-notice way. She could have been anywhere from 28-35, though her eyes spoke of knowledge gained through years of harsh experience in the world. She looked younger than she actually was. As ageist as it was a fresh young face could grant her easier access to hidden locations than others. It helped that she was well endowed (though that was not something she was practically pleased with nor was it intentional) and that the minds of certain individuals could be easily swayed by a pretty young thing with big boobs paying them an ounce of attention. It always left her skin crawling afterwards every time she had to resort so low. She had been trained better than that.  
  
She had been so distracted watching tiny droplets of condensation roll down the side of her glass she didnt notice when another presence appeared seemingly out of nowhere within the pub. The bartender didnt notice either though that was more intentional on the new arrival's part. Thousands of years had given them plenty of time to perfect the art of sneaking into places undetected. The woman only became aware of their presence when they felt a gentle tap on her shoulder followed by the familiar stench of sulfur and ash. Then the presence spoke, "Evening ma’am. May I tempt you to a drink?”  
  
“Funny.” The woman didn't bother to turn around or even invite the newcomer to join her. They did anyway, dropping down onto the empty seat barstool with a grin akin to that of the Cheshire Cat. The woman pursed her lips together, “How’d you know it was me? I never wore this form around you.”  
  
The lord of flies, Prince of Hell, dark lord Beelzebub, snickered. The fact that the angel actually thought they could get away with this disguise was a testiment to how thick their skull was and proof that any intelligent thought that burst forward from their brain had escaped a cold, lonely death. “The eyes gave it away. Not a lot of people have purple eyes Gabriel.”  
  
“Violet.” Gabriel couldn't help but correct them. Regardless of the form the archangel took, they had violet eyes. Purple just sounded so...plain. “May I assume that you’re here for the same reason me.”  
  
“Possibly.” Beelzebub replied. They weren't keeping tabs on Gabriel or any of the Angel's for that matter. For all they knew, Gabriel may have just stopped by to try and attempt to form a drinking habit. “I’m looking into the disappearance of the demon Dagon. She has not been since...well since we summoned her to stop you.”  
  
“Five years then roughly?”   
  
“About half over four. Yes. And you?”  
  
“Several angels have gone missing. We can’t even sense them anymore.” Gabriel tried not to think about it. Over a month of searching dark allies, investigating possible leads and nothing! It was as if they all disappeared into the ether! Very upsetting. It didn't help that the Almighty hadn't been answering his calls about the matter as of late. Whatever was happening to his angels in London, it was Gabriel's duty to find out. He had tried to keep this information localized on a need-to-know basis. Heaven and Hell may have been on good terms as of late but that didnt equal automatic peace and trust. Then again Gabriel had never been good with placing his trust in other people. The last time it happened things didn't work out for any of the parties involved. But that had been eons ago. And if there was anyone he could trust right now with Michael still groggy from her excessive napping, it was Beelzebub. Huh. The archangel always said it would be a cold day in Hell before he trusted a demon. Perhaps he should give his brother a ring later to see what the current temperature in the underworld was registering at? “The latest one was dispatched to London a few nights ago. Thought I’d look into it myself.”   
  
“Not good.” Beelzebub agreed. Another thing that was definitely not good, and was of more pressing matters to the Prince at the moment, was the fact that there was no class overflowing with cheap whiskey currently sitting on the counter in front of them. The lord of the flies snapped their fingers, catching the bartender's attention, and she made her way down to take the newly entered patron's request. Before she did though Beelzebub gave Gabriel a nudge, “Sure you don’t want a drink? One won’t hurt your _celestial temple_.”  
  
“It dulls the pain doesn’t it?” Gabriel asked and Beelzebub nodded, “In that case order me a double.”  
  
~~~  
  
If there was one thing that was certain to spell doom for the messanger of the archangels it was their competitive streak. Gabriel had never drank before. Gabriel had never eaten before. Their palate, severely underdeveloped, had only grown accustomed to water. Cold water. With four little ice cubes. Whiskey was not like water. It scorched the back of their throat and caused Beelzebub to laugh when Gabriel's face twisted up at the pain of it. The Prince of Hell then proceeded to down two shots of whiskey as if there were nothing too it. And Gabriel, being Gabrield, ordered another three.  
  
It wasn't long until both representatives of heaven and hell were completely smashed. The bartender, easily intimidated by the otherworldly gleam in the Prince of Hell's eyes, kept serving them shots despite knowing that both were trashed. At least this meant more money for the bar. The human decided, shortly after Gabriel's fifth shot, that she would let this continue. If either of them attempted to drive after leaving the pub, that was when she would notify police.  
  
They outlasted every other human patron well into the early hours of the morning. The last call rang out and Beelzebub downed the final shot they had ordered before casting a quick glance over at their companion. Gabriel had her arm up on the bar counter and was leaning against it to support herself, a thin trail of drool dribbling down her chin. Her skin was flushed red and her eyes were wide, staring off at the bottles of alcohol safely tucked behind the counter. "Can' hold yur liquor can you?" Beelzebub asked with a laugh.  
"Poor lil'angel...never liked to sin..."  
  
"Feck off!" Gabriel hissed, her attention snapped back into the real world. She looked down at the empty shot glass in front of her and groaned, "Where'd ma' drink go? Was here a second ago..."  
  
"Ya drank it!" Beelzebub exclaimed.  
  
That answer did not sit well with Gabriel who gave Beelzebub what was meant to be a playful nudge in response but came out as a shove so strong it nearly knocked the fly off their barstool. "Lightweight!"  
  
Beelzebub managed to grab hold of the counter and keep themself from tumbling over. "Ya know Gabriel's a shame you nev-never wore this form in hea-heav-...clouds. Ya very pretty..."  
  
"You think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Prettiest of the angels." Beezlenub brought a finger to their lips and shushed, "Ssssshusssshh. Dun' tell Lucy. He gets mad when people are prettier than him."  
  
Lucifer always did have an ego on him, Gabriel would admit that. "Like the mean lady in tha' movie..."  
  
"Wha' movie?"  
  
"The movie!" The messanger of the archangels exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Apple movie! With the mean lady and the apples-"  
  
"Garden of Eden?"  
  
"No mean ladies in the garden of Eden!"  
  
"Raphael." No. That was incorrect. For a moment the Prince of Hell struggled to remember the being's current name as Gabriel absentmindedly traced the rim of her shot glass. "Crowley." They corrected themself, far prouder of being able to recall such a fact than they should have been given the occasion.  
  
Gabriel scrunched her nose, "Crowley doesn't count!" Perhaps it was drunken favoritism but this inebriated, Gabriel felt as though she could sing her younger sibling's praises a hundred times over. Something in the pit of her stomach warned against such an idea. They had only just began to progress, began to reform rebuild their severed bond, there was no way of knowing for certain what would happen if a drunken Gabriel stumbled onto Crowley's front porch at three in the morning but the messanger felt safe to assume the worst. If anything they would end up waking the entire household and Crowley & Aziraphale always got so pissy when Mercury's schedule was interrupted.  
  
The entire time Beelzebub had been droning on and on about things that didnt matter anymore. Nothing mattered since the almost apocalypse. Any business that Heaven or Hell had a part in had been immediately ceased and reconfigured to accommodate their new alliance. So much paperwork Gabriel felt as though they were drowning in it. They were able to zone back in and catch the end of the fly's rant. "-We could get out of here." Beelzebub was whispering now. Why were they whispering? What kind of secret was this? Gabriel squinted and tried to wrap her head around whatever Beelzebub was suggesting but she couldn't see what was so important. "I could show you."  
  
"The movie?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Disappointment flashed across Beelzebub's face. "Yea." They murmered softly. They were lying. Gabriel may not have been the best at picking up subtleties, sober or drunk, but she did know a thing about Beelzebub. She knew when they were lying. "And other things..."  
  
And other things? What other things had they been discussing besides the missing angels and demons, the drinks being served, and how good Gabriel looked?  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh._  
  
Maybe Michael was right. Maybe Gabriel really was an idiot.  
  
The archangel fidgeted in her seat, casting quick and discreet glances between her companion and her empty shot glass. It wasn't as if she never _thought _about it. Eons ago in Heaven when Akriel had stuck firmly at her side, there had been moments when Gabriel wondered about the carnal pleasure. It had to be good right? Otherwise they wouldn't call it pleasure? And Akriel- Beelzebub had always been attractive, Gabriel would admit that freely. Small but strong, with smouldering eyes and the most beautiful black hair...how could they not let their mind wander to what it would be like to experience such joy with them? But only them! Gabriel had lived a long, long time but there had only ever been his first love. The only person they ever carried within her heart. The only person who ever caused such...stirrings. But he'd lost Akriel, torn from his arms by their creator- but he'd started to enjoy their company again. If heaven and hell truly were at peace, what was she waiting for?  
  
Beelzebub started to get up, wobbling like a newborn deer as they struggled to correctly balance themself after sitting and drinking for so long. Gabriel shrugged to herself, "Feck it." The archangel mumbled and reached put to grab hold of the Prince's wrist and pull them back towards the bar. Before Beelzebub could get a word out edgewise Gabriel's lips were covering their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this note just doesn't appear at the bottom of every chapter like the last note I did...
> 
> Well, look at this! The Sequel already? It would appear so! Updates may be more erratic than with Hell Spawn seeing as I'm in school and busy working on applications for grad school but the fic will slowly piece itself together. Who Knows. Maybe that oneshot before the fall and the one about a teenage Mercury teaching a Sunday school class will appear around the same time too. 
> 
> In the meantime enjoy!


End file.
